Sasuke is Gay Part 2
by sbspf22202
Summary: You asked for a sequel so here is the damn stupid sequel.
1. Tomato

One time Kakashi announced that Sasuke and Naruto had to go on a mission together. Sakura was in the mental hospital ever since she found out about Sasuke's gayness. Naruto knew Sasuke was gay and remembered the kiss.

It was getting dark out and they were alone in the woods.

"Heeey," Sasuke said to Naruto. He pulled out a tomato. "Don't you just loooove tomatoes?" Asked Sasuke, seductively. Then, in front of Naruto, he sexily bit into the tomato. Naruto fainted. When he woke up he found Sasuke trying to give him mouth to mouth.

"Get the fuck off me you gay bastard!!!" Naruto punched Sasuke.

"Ooooh. Fiesty!" Sasuke made a kissy face. Sasuke lunged at Naruto and kissed him.

"Oh!" The boys turned to see Itachi, staring at their deep kiss.


	2. Sakura breaks out

This is a story about Sakura breaking out of the mental hospital.

First, she asked to go pee. Then she broke the bars with her acid breath. Then she kills the guards by farting and she goes off to convince Sasuke to not be a homosexual. Before she sets off to her journey, she picks her nose and puts it in her pocket for Sasuke. She was tempted to eat it but resisted.

Then she finally catches up with Sasuke and Naruto, but she see's Itachi and Ino. Ino was there for the same reason as Sakura and Itachi was there to kill Sasuke. First, Sakura takes out a coke. Then she farts in Ino's face while drinking the coke. Then she burps on Ino's face. Then Ino says "ewwww! This lesbo tried to kiss me!" While Sakura and Ino fight, Itachi tried to kill Sasuke. When Itachi tried to kill him, he said "What the hell are you doing! Can't you see I'm trying to make-out with Naruto!?!" then Itachi says "Your GAAAYYYYYYY:0" Then Sasuke says "I prefer to be called homosexual. It sounds more fancy." Then Sasuke giggles and blushes.


	3. The Magic Booger

Naruto ate a lemon.

"Sasuke eat this booger!" Sakura got out the booger she had saved in her pocket. "It's a magic booger and it will make you love me!" Sakura held out the booger as everyone stared at her. But as she stared at the booger she realized how appetizing it looked and stuffed it in her mouth. "Uh oh." The booger began to work its magic and make Sakura fall in love with Sakura. "Sexy no jutsu got nothing on me!" Sakura flipped her hair.

"Will you all just go away so I can have my alone time with Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. Suddenly Itachi died. Naruto didn't know if Itachi was dead or alive so he decided to see. He crouched down, opened Itachi's eyes and squirted in the lemon juice. Itachi got sick even though he was dead.

"He's dead." Naruto said. Suddenly Itachi turned into a zombie. Ino ate a golden poop and ran away screaming while sucking on eggs. Itachi took the lemon juice out of his eyes and drank it. Then he went pee on Naruto and ran away screaming.

"Oooooh," Sasuke winked at Naruto. "That cologne just makes you more attractive." Naruto drew a 

picture of himself on a tomato and threw it. Sasuke chased after it because he thought it was really Naruto. Then Naruto went to the place. Sakura followed Naruto to the place. Sasuke was still running after the tomato. When he finally got the tomato Sasuke made out with the tomato.


	4. I don't have a good name for this chap

Sakura and Naruto were alone in the woods. And they needed a fire. So Sakura bent down and farted on a pile of wood. A fire immediately burst into flames. Then Smoky the Bear came.

"Only you can stop forest fires!" He exclaimed. Then Elmo came killed Smoky with a knife.

"I'll teach you you're damn ABC's!" Elmo screamed.

Then Barney came and began singing, "I love you, you love me…" Barney continued to sing while beating up Elmo. Sakura killed Barney by lifting her arms and shoving her arm pits in his face. Naruto killed Elmo by squirting him all over with lemon juice.

"Elmo loves you…" Elmo said as he was dying. Just then Sasuke came back. Then Orochimaru came. Orochimaru was Michael Jackson in disguise, so he liked boys.


	5. The Beach

"Oh Naruto, how much I've missed you!"Sasuke shouted. Suddenly they're on a beach. And one of those romantic beach scenes is happening where to people run towards each other on the shore of the beach. Romantic music was playing in the background. Only Naruto was running away as Sasuke ran at him. Sasuke was doing a kissy face in slow motion. Orochimaru was pouting in a corner cause he was jealous that Sasuke didn't like him. Orochimaru was in a girl's bikini, trying to show off for Sasuke. But it just made everyone vomit at his disgusting features. They tied down Orochimaru but he enjoyed being tied down too much so they released him.

Suddenly Orochimaru shouted, "I LOVE BEANS!!

"Orochimaru, I will date you in 16 months, but for now I'm taken!" Sasuke said.

"16 MONTHS, THAT'S ALMOST A YEAR!!" Orochimaru ran in the water and drowned.

Sakura picked her nose and said, "Oh, my boogers are so pretty!"

"AM I THE ONLY NORMAL PERSON HERE!?" Naruto screamed. Suddenly Naruto grew gills. Then he ate a purple crayon.

"Oooooooh Naruto! You're like a shark!! Come and get me!!" Sasuke giggled. Sakura hit him on the head with a moose.

Sakura picked her nose and stuffed the booger in Sasuke's mouth. It turned him into a girl. An ugly girl. Suddenly Sasuke started his period.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M BLEEDING FROM THE ASS! And I have boobs! Oooooooh, those I kinda like these…" Sasuke admired his breasts and said. "How do you like me now, Naruto?" Sasuke batted his eyes, seductively.


	6. Mexican Baby

Suddenly a Mexican baby with a mustache started playing the trumpet cause he wanted to.Then a fat guy ran over the Mexican baby. As the baby was dying it turned into a pig.

Then Sakura said, "Hey Sasuke! Let's glare at that fat guy for no reason."

"You racist fat guy!" Sasuke shouted.

"You're the one being racist by calling him a fat guy!" Naruto shouted. Then a bunch of whales came, and thinking he was one of them, took the fat guy with him.

The whales began singing to the fat guy, "We are family! Even though you're fatter than me!" Then a monk came. He was eating Subway. Then Jared from Subway came and stole the monk's sandwich. The monk chased after him to get his Subway back so he can be thin by eating Subway.

"I need a bra!!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto and Sakura made Sasuke a bra out of glass.


End file.
